Sacrifices of a Hero
by Roaniegal
Summary: While Maddie cleans Danny's closet one morning, she finds the missing tape from the Portal Accident, thought to be lost. When it reveals his secret, they aren't sure what to do, until a sad discussion between their children bring their knowledge to the forefront. But when a new -and deadly- ghost monster comes to Amity, can they keep their promise to act as they did before?
1. How It Really Began

Maddie and Jack stared at the television in front of them. A video inside showcased the day of the Portal Accident. A lost tape, one thought to have somehow been destroyed when the portal came to life. They watched in horror as their only son stepped into the portal and came out looking like Danny Phantom.

After several minutes the tape clicked off and the two stared in shock at each other. Making their way into the kitchen to talk, the front door opened. Danny stumbled in, holding his leg and groaning. "Darn ghosts. I am so lucky Mom and Dad are gone this weekend." Maddie and Jack flinched as they used their goggles and made the wall seem invisible only to them.

Danny took his hands off of his leg and took out a silver briefcase, placing his hand on it. "Palm Print Accepted. Opening Sequence Activated." The obviously high tech case opened and seemed to be glowing with a green essence. With hands clad in white gloves wrapped around his hurt leg, Danny jerked his hands outwards and screamed, agony pulsing through his veins as he set his leg.

Blood poured out and Maddie felt sick. Jack wasn't much better, an ugly shade of green painted on his face. Danny, oblivious to their spying, dipped his hand in the case and pulled out a glowing needle, threading said needle and gritting his teeth before carefully sewing his leg back into one piece like a pro. Finally, taking out glowing bandages, he wrapped his leg and kept the wrap in place with a clip.

He looked at his leg and sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. Suddenly, his breath was frosty blue and he groaned. "Oh, sweet mother of Frostbite! Not another stinkin' ghost, I think I'll just let this one go, and I—"He picked up his now-ringing phone and put it on speaker. "Yea, Tuck? Ho—""OMIGAWSH DANNY GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW!" "S…Sam? What… why… Uh, this is Tucker's phone, Sam." "I know that, Danny. But Tucker's covered in slime at the moment."

Danny gritted his teeth and grabbed the corner of the couch and stood, crying out in pain but somehow holding his own. "Darn leg. Darn ghosts. DARN POWERS!" He transformed and then flew out of the roof.

Neither parent knew how long they stood there, trying to process what they had seen and heard. Some gut instinct said to go out and fight alongside him, but they couldn't respond. Then, the door flew open and Jazz ran in, out of breath as she was followed by a ghost wolf. "GET OFF! EEEKK!" She screamed, trying to shove it off when Danny appeared. "Rawr!" He let out a loud growl and grabbed the critter by its tail as he sucked it into the thermos.

Jazz stared at him then spoke. "Is that… the last one?" Her little brother nodded and sighed, preparing to run his hand through his hair until she stopped him by grabbing his hand. "Your arm!" He looked at it and spat. "Glowing gobs of ectoplasm. Go… get the first aid kit. You'll have to help me, since it's my arm and not my leg." "Eh? What do you—"she stopped as she got a good look at his left leg and stuttered a cry of despair. "It's fine, Jazzy. It will heal in a month." "A month?! Danny, it never takes you that long to heal." He nodded and placed his hand on the scanner again, wincing at the applied pressure in his fractured wrist. "Yeah, but it was a bad break. Those Otrăvitoare Fiara (Poisonous beasts, Romanian.) are getting worse day by day. I'm just lucky I've never gotten bitten or scratched. I don't care what happens, you are never to come near them, even if it means losing me, okay?"

Jazz stared at her brother like he wasn't human (A/N: pun intended!) anymore. "Never ask me to do that." Danny closed his eyes. "Mom and Dad can't lose us both. Now, help me wrap this." But Jazz backed away. "You... you actually expect me to leave you there? And let you get rabies? No, Danny-o. No." Her brother's head jerked up at her last sentence. "Rabies? Jazzy, they don't give you rabies. If I get bitten, within five minutes the poison will slow my breath and stop my heart. In those five minutes where I am down for the count, the Otrăvitoare Fiara will turn to you and rip you apart bit by bit. You'll die if you stay, and trying to take me with you will only slow you down. You'll have no choice."


	2. The Return of Little Sister

Chapter Two: Return of the little sister

"He's right, Jazzerincess. We can't lose both of our kids, I can't even stand the thought of losing one." Danny and Jazz jerked around to find Maddie and Jack come out from the kitchen, having heard enough and wanting to speak with their children.

Hours later, Tucker and Sam met at the Fenton's. Danny sat between his parents stiffly, and they sent each other anxious glances as they took their seats on the Fanon couch ™. "Well, Danny, what is it?" Sam asked, and when Danny lifted his downward gaze to his best friends, he spoke only two words, but they set the two teenagers hearts ice cold, and their protection into high-gear: "They know."

Sam stood and growled with fury. "How bad is your injury, Danny? Where did they shoot you at? Why didn't you call us? We'da been there… Why-"

Tucker interrupted her here, with a proclamation of his own. "Danny, I'll go pack your bags. Don't let them take him down to the lab, Sam. You want your rockets too, Danny?" As he walked past Jazz, she grabbed his arm but he pulled it out of her grasp. "And you just stand there?! Don't you know they plan on tearing him molecule by molecule? Or have you been absent to _Jack's_ rambling?"

Fury ignited Danny's face and he lit his hand with ectoplasm, yet remained sitting. "Stop it! They aren't going to harm me. They… they love me." He paused and then spoke. "But, that's not why I really asked you here. Guys, you know those new creatures we've seen on the streets? I was in the 'Zone yesterday, and they pose a major problem. Turns out their kits, or babies, bring the lethal part out of the monster. They are not to be reckoned with. Mom and Dad will have to help with the capture, I'm not strong enough to handle the massive amounts of Otrăvitoare Fiara's which will be appearing in the next few weeks."

"Not strong enough? What do you mean, I've seen you take on a couple of them." Sam froze mid-rant though when she saw crimson leaking from the teen hero's left leg. He smiled sheepishly. "Got a little careless. A building hit me. WAY not my fault. Any—""How bad is that?!" Sam gasped. Danny's few scrapes and burns he received healed nearly as soon as he got them. Only serious matters, such as severe blood loss, head trauma, broken bones, and internal damage lasted long enough to be treated, and if it was still bleeding…

Danny paused again and seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "Broken in about five different places. I got the ankle back where it belongs, and I can stand and walk okay, I sewed it up and eventually it will quit bleeding. But, it will slow me down horribly so in a fight and so you guys –along with my parents and Jazz- will have to cover for me until my leg heals at least well enough to stand for over two hours."

Maddie bit her lip as she watched her son slide his Phantom First Aid Kit ™ under the couch and then put her hand on his shoulder. "When… you were dressing your wounds, why did they glow?"

"Ectoplasm." Danny answered. "Without ectoplasm infused medical supplies, my more severe wounds can't be closed. Because of my ghost half, any long-term injuries I acquire simply go intangible through the usual surgical tools and procedures."

A loud crash sounded, and young Danielle Fenton/Phantom entered the house via the now-broken window. "Umph!"

"Danielle! What's wrong, what are you doing here?" Danielle looked up at her cousin and smiled.

"Hey, Cuz. Nice to see you too. I was flying over and saw those things in the street, and I came by to see if you needed any help." Danny stared at her, and practically spontaneously combusted from the smile he gave her.

"Help would be lovely." He got up with great difficulty, grabbing onto his clone/cousin and nearly squeezing the ectolife out of her. (A/N: Ectolife is what I call Danielle's atoms/life structure. Her creation is caused from ectoplasm, which had high bolts of both electricity and ectoranium fused and molded to it. :End A/N)


	3. Almost Tragedy

Four days passed, and with school in full force, Danny's leg didn't have any rest and only got worse. To make matters more complicated, the Otrăvitoare Fiara's were killing left and right. With the body size and strength of a grizzly bear, the head and jaw strength of a lion, the teeth of a saber tooth tiger, front claws which were truly talons of an eagle, and back claws of a wolf, not to mention the speed of practically a cheetah, the Otrăvitoare Fiara were challenging creatures to say the least. Their canines and claws/talons contained a poison that would kill a human in two minutes, and a ghost in five. If their claws broke the skin, you were a goner.

On Friday, a full week after the Fenton parents knew about their son, Danielle rushed into the home with a blood-soaked chest, and wild, terrified eyes. Danny's gaze mimicked hers as he caught her and stopped her from tripping over a stray ghost weapon. "Danielle! What happened? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Danielle gasped sharply, leaning onto her 'big brother'/'cousin' for support and whispered her answer.

"Those… those animals found Mik-Hail. I tried to stop them, but they tore him apart and…and… and I…"

Suddenly her eyes grew wide and she shuddered, coughing up blood and collapsing in his arms. "What?! Dani? Danielle? Danielle Madeline Fenton, wake up right now!" He jerked off her bloody shirt and swallowed hard, for there at the center of her chest was a medium deep claw slash. He pressed a hand toward it and then ripped his shirt off, revealing an awesome sized six pack of abs befitting a hunk ten times his size and age. He pressed his white shirt hard up against his clones' body and grabbed his **(A/N: wait for it!**) Phantom First Aid Kit.

Fear gripped Danny, more so than his first broken bone or the first time he was buried alive in dirt from a prior fight, without ghost powers. He took his shirt gently away from the wound and looked at the clock, mouth going dry after realizing it had been three minutes since she'd came in.

Hastily he grabbed a handful of white, green, pink, and deep blue medicine, concocting a rather puke colored liquid that he dipped half down her throat and the other half onto her injury, then placed his first two fingers behind her ear and waited for her pulse to quicken.

_Three and a half minutes…_

_Four minutes…._

_Five minutes…_

_Five minutes and two seconds…_

Danny breathed a sigh of utmost relief, leaning back and happily running his hand through her hair. She would make it, for the vicious attack hadn't taken her breath nor her heart. As the door opened, Maddie and Jack came rushing in with fear laden upon their faces.

"Is she…"

Maddie began then stopped herself. Only a week had she known young Danielle, but she already felt as though the child was born of her own body. Slowly, her weapons dropped to her side and she sunk to her knees, her lip trembling as she felt the child's face, then relief flooding her face making it seem flushed with fever as she felt warmth of a living human under the skin instead of a cold hard shell of life.

Jack joined her a nanosecond later brushing the thirteen year olds hair aside and biting his lip. "We were a few blocks away. Her screams echoed, and when we followed and arrived t was horrible. We managed to beat a few back. Those... Otrăvitoare Fiara's terrify me, Danny. I won't lie. But they… that is, they tore her chest apart. I thought they were lethal?"

Danny met his father's eyes then stood slowly. He grimaced at the agony which shot through him at the weight put onto his shattered leg. He leaned against the wall, the trauma of the last seven minutes exhausting him physically. "They are. There is an antidote of sort, but it is a rare thing to find, different chemicals of the Ghost Zone put together. Thirty more seconds and it would have been too late. The Antidote must be applied within three and a half minutes or it won't work.

I… I love her so much, Mom. I don't want her fighting anymore. She's not strong enough. I won't have her hurt again. As far as I'm concerned, she's another Jazz. And I'll be darned if she ends up hurt or killed just because of Vl—"Danny froze, closing his eyes. He couldn't tell his Dad about Vladimir being the one who cloned him. "Because of vicious creatures she shouldn't have to deal with." Carefully, Danny took her in his arms and carried her up to the spare bedroom that had been converted into her own within the past week.


	4. Betrayal of a Sibling

Chap 4

Betrayal of a Sibling

**Here's chapter four! Thank you all for your marvelous reviews. I find it hysterical that this one is so well liked because it's an 'AU' in my …ehem… official cannon story (Which I haven't posted yet). Haha. Anywho, enjoy. Next chapter is either tomorrow or the next.**

Danny stared into his hot chocolate mug with empty, unseeing eyes, trembling slightly. Suddenly, a scream of utter fury blasted through the house, a voice echoing through the walls and into Danny's ears.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYY YYYYYY!"

He flinched and met Danielle's furious gaze without another thought.

"Daniel Masterdon Fenton! How dare you… how could you…? I hate you right now." She fumbled for words to express her fury and Danny sighed, placing his hand on her shoulder, which she immediately brushed off.

"Danielle, sissy. I had to. You can't put yourself in danger like this. You almost died. I'm not taking a chance on your life, you're only—"

"Only a clone?" Dani hissed, her eyes narrowing into slits. She grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into a wall, the plaster cracking and splintering.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Danielle, I love you like a sister. You are my sister. And so much more. I can't lose you. You are my little sister. I only took your powers temporarily. I'll give them back after this is all over. Promise."

Dani released him and hung her head. "My powers make me who I am. Without them, I'm only a freak that Vlad Masters made. I can't… please give them back."

The teenager pressed his lips together for a moment and then slowly shook his head. "Sorry, Danielle. You get them back after the creatures are gone. I'm not losing you because you let emotions get in the way. I would die for my friends, but there is a reason they only accompany me on less dangerous fights—I'd put their safety before anyone else. If I'm going to remain welcome in the town, I can't save Sammie or Tucker and let a nursery school take them fall and little kids die. Understand? You have to be blank, emotionless, and void of anything besides fighting spirit."

Danny sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder again, and smiled. "I love you very much. Be good, Sissy."

Another week went by, and soon the creatures were 'patrolling' the schools, coming in like they owned the place. They were naught but animals, without a conscious mind of evil plotting. Their history was well-known throughout the Ghost Zone, that being that they were 'the Devil's kitties'. The old ruler of the Ghost Zone, before Pariah Dark was, decided to create body guards. The scariest animals in the Real World were taken bits and pieces and made into one creature. However, after created, they had to be inserted into a female bear on Earth to make them be real creatures that could later die and become ghosts.

So, at the cost of one female bear, seven 'cubs' were born, vicious creatures that died by order of King Paha (Evil in Estonian) in the beginning of the Dark Ages. They had been contained by Walker and his high-maintenance prison, until it turned to rubble after Plasmius had destroyed it like the idiot he was.

The creatures could breed, one cub at a time. There were about five thousand of them now, and with Danny unable to fight like normal, Dani injured and now powerless, and the others human and unable to help, things were looking bad for Amity Park.

**Well, there's chapter four. Sorry it's shorter than the rest but there should be only a few chapters let and they should be a good bit longer. Now, I'm off to see Hunger Games Double Feature at the theater*SQUEE!* Now if only Katniss Everdeen would randomly blow a flat tire in front of my house and phones are down so she'd have to stay the night.**


	5. The End is Near- Literally

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. I've had it hard the last few days, and life is being a bother. Some days I just wish everything would go away. No, I'm not suicidal. Anyway, here. Only one more chapter after this I think. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Danny Phantom or had the brain even remotely capable of inventing a show as great as that, I'd be using that money and brain to be researching for a cure to the brain cancer called Glioblastoma, not writing fiction stories. Honestly.**

Danielle paced the floor, anger in her veins as she watched the TV. Danny was fighting the Otrăvitoare Fiara with all he had. His leg had slowly been healing, but it was taking far longer than it should have. The older Fenton's had headed to Casper High, preparing a short speech to give on how to mostly stay away from the Otrăvitoare Fiara's. Many had by now been obliterated, leaving only about five in existence. Those five, however, still had kits and those kits made them more dangerous than they already are. The original myth had claimed only a single kit/cub was capable of being 'born' in the Ghost Zone at a time, but on earth this theory proved to be quite false after finding a litter of seven yesterday morning.

The unlucky newscaster died on scene, in full view of the camera. That's the reason the Fenton adults were heading out today, to try and prevent any more bloodshed, especially of innocent kids. Suddenly, a crackle came over the earpiece Danny ahd taken to wearing after his parents continually insisted on helping.

"Clueless One, this is Tech One and Goth One." Came Tucker's frantic yet eerily quiet plea.

"What'cha need Tech One?" Danny's immediate reply came over the line, as he shot a new power, dubbed the Obliteration Ray, from his eyes. It short circuited his powers for twenty to thiry minutes but got rid of a ghost immediately. The bright orange ray encircled the Otrăvitoare Fiara and it gave one weak cry as it melted into a puddle then the puddle of liquid ectoplasm turned into gas and evaporated at once.

"Situation at school."

"Erm… Tech One… You kinda left out the details?"

"**DUDE, **we _**are**_ the details! We've got two mighty prissy and pissy Otrăvitoare Fiara's on our butts and we're inside the school! Help, darnit!"

Danny's eyes sharpened, and a good amount of fear came into his eyes. Then the camera currently shooting the battle became blurry, as if out of focus. A second later, Danny Fenton/Phantom was gone. And those who knew him well knew that he was using the last of his ghost powers to move his body into particle matter, atoms, getting him to the school faster than the eye could blink.

As Danny phased from the upper level of the school into the lower, his powers completely died as he fell to the floor. Rubbing his now hurting head, he watched with wide eyes as his best friends rushed past and hot on their trails were two of the creatures, slobbering from anger as Sam and Tucker reached the cafeteria/gymnasium double doors and opened them, slamming them shut with a loud bang.

Danny groaned aloud, then realized his mistake as the demon animals turned toward the sound, though luckily an empty classroom was within reach and Danny ducked in, avoiding being seen. He had to figure out what to do and quickly- while Otrăvitoare Fiara's were unable to phase through things like doors and walls, they were extra strong, nature's sucky way of 'making up for the deformity' of not phasing. Peering around the corner, he watched in dismay as they turned as one and began pawing hard at the doors.

In a matter of minutes, Danny knew, they would break right through that door and rip his friends, teachers, schoolmates, and family into itty bitty pieces. And he was completely human for the next fifteen minutes.

**And here I leave you with a cliffie. I hope everyone enjoyed Thanksgiving yesterday. I am busy readying myself for my 17****th**** birthday coming December first. I'm going to New York and seeing Lion King, Cinderella, Rockette's Christmas Spectacular, Lady Liberty, Ground Zero… pretty much everything of interest. I'll be there until the fifth, and then reading my rather dirty home for Christmas and my semi-annual Christmas party. I truly hope I can update before the New Year but don't count on it. I will try. And on a very personal note, please everyone, remember your mothers this year. For me? At least, give'em a call this holiday season. My mother recently passed from a Glioblastoma brain tumor after a year of struggle with not knowing what was wrong. She went suddenly, in ten days from finding it to her being gone, and we were like twins. This will be my first birthday –and trip- without my Mummsy by my side. In honor of her, I'm submitting a little poem/song/letter to her below. You don't have to read it, but please love your mothers more this season. I wish I had mine one more day.**

Keep trying to move on, trying to get it out of my head. But no matter how hard I try, the memories haunt and make my heart bleed. Oh, Momma, why'd ya have to leave?

I was only sixteen, so many things left undone on our lists. Where are you now I want to travel? And when I marry, I know you aren't going to be there for those storms I'll someday weather. I know you were greeted by the angels, how could you not be? A woman just so strong and bright, who woulda gave her life for me.

And sometimes I lie in bed and wonder why, why the angels didn't cry on earth the day you left me. Instead it was sunny, and I wish I'd been leaving that hospital clinging to your arms. Your arms, so strong loving, voice filled with honey.

I wish I could have seen it what would happen. But I guess nothing would have stopped it. I just feel like I've been hit, but it's just my heart aching to hear you come down those stairs at three to wash, to hear you singing your soft high voice at six, and waking me with a kiss.

And I wish just one more time, I could hold you in my arms. Keep you warm and safe from harm, just like I always wanted to. And just like any daughter, come home crying to my mother, about the breakups, and the makeups, and the times we'd like to wish up just cone again.

But instead you're gone, and I'm waiting down here to join you, It won't be long, I hope, until I set my eyes upon you. We were all each other had, and you're still all I got, but I can't seem to pull that blade 'cross my skin, then way I hunger to. I want to join you so bad Momma, but I promise till then I'll put my past behind me, and as long as you smile down on me, I'll do my part to make a difference on this earth.

Linda Jo West, my beloved mother, March 9, 1962- September 21, 2013


	6. The Greatest Love

CHAPTER SIX

Alright, I managed to pull an all-nighter to get you guys another chapter! Happy New Year! I'm so, so sorry for the long wait guys. I started this the eighth of December, and I should have finished it before now. Oh well.

On with the story. By the way, slightly gruesome blood in this chapter.

Disclaimer: Leave me alone, lawsuits. I don't own DP.

Danny closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart. Then the screams of many alerted his ears, and he turned to see the doors being ripped completely out of the actual wall. In a panic, he forgot about having no powers and threw himself at the beasts as they entered the room where his parents were. Inside, a blur of white and green whizzed by as he grabbed one of the monsters in a choke hold and tossed his weight to the side, bringing it to its belly.

Maddie aimed a Fenton Bazooka at the creature, seeing her only son fight one of these…_things_… for the first time with her own eyes. But to her surprise Jack put his hand on top of the weapon and shook his head at his wife. Then, she remembered their promise that day a few weeks prior when they found out about his alter ego and he made them take a blood oath and sign a legal document stating they would continue to be on opposite sides, so that others wouldn't question the reason why the 'Phantom-hating-Fenton's' had changed so drastically. They had given their solemn word to their only son and youngest child to continue as before, but Maddie couldn't bring herself to shoot at her precious baby boy. Instead she did the next best thing:

"EVERYONE! Get behind us, if we must we will protect you all. We're going to let Phantom handle this first. Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley. MOVE, you two. Go now."

Sam screeched in a very un-Goth like manner as the beast landed a claw only inches away from her skirt's end. Danny's gaze wrenched from the beast and he shouted her name in a style that set her heart going ten times too fast, and as he threw himself in front of her, taking the second blow for himself, knowing he hadn't the strength to defend it, caught the claws right in his face, a single 'toe' talon mauling his face nearly unrecognizable. Blood poured, and the young hero fell to his knees.

"Not Sam! Over my dead body!" Fury pooled in the one eye he had left, and the half of lip and nose he still kept turned into a snarled expression. His fist shot out and punched it in the nose. Backing up, it let out a snuffle of breath and snorted blue blood out of its nose, covering Tucker with it in the process.

His cry of "Gross!" went unheard, though, as Danny launched his body at the creature. The Otrăvitoare Fiara's teeth clenched onto Danny's torso, catching the ghost boy mid leap. Wagging his head side to side, the Otrăvitoare Fiara let Danny's body fly, and as he hit the wall with a dull thud, two rings split and transformed the still powerless, dying boy into his human half. Gasps went around the room, and Danny looked up with blood covering at least eighty percent of his body, taking two fingers and prying his one eye open, firing a very weak 'Obliteration Ray', smiling in satisfaction as the orange glow caught the beast, and it wheezed, becoming rather weak but not obliterated.

It turned to Sam, preparing to rip her limb from limb, only to become sucked up in the soft blue light of the thermos that Danielle held. She continued to stand there, as Samantha Abigail Manson jerked upright and rushed to her Danny. Valerie Grey stood motionless, staring at both the hated ghost-boy and lover Danny Fenton. Her hand slithered down to her abdomen, and she slowly walked up to him, kneeling beside Sam and rubbing his blood soaked cheek.

"Danny, I… I want you to know I… I'msorryandI'mpregnantbecauseVladMastersmademecollectfromyourghostformandIhadnochoice."

Danny blinked at her. "Come again? Slower?"

She sighed. "I said, Danny, I'm sorry for everything and I…. I'm pregnant because Vlad Masters made me collect from your ghost form and I had no choice."

Shock waves trembled up Danny's back. "I'm infertile, though, Val. These powers make me infertile."

"I took… ectoblood."

His eyes fluttered shut with a sigh. "Oh. That explains it then. Tucker, care for her and the child. Anything they need, give it. I love you, buddy."

Tucker grasped his best friend's left hand and nodded. "I promise. See you soon, buddy."

Danny lifted Sam's tear-filled face to his and kissed her with his dying breath.

When it was over, she clung to his chest. "You have always been my hero, Danny. Never forget that."

A smile ghosted his lips, and he lifted a trembling hand to her cheek, as she pressed it closer, he let out a final breath and ghosted away from this life forever.

**There it is! Epilogue is all that is left. Not going to leave you there. Happy New Year!**

**"The Greatest Sacrifice One Can Make is one of purest love. The greatest love you can give is that of your own life, your greatest sacrifice. For if you are willing to lay your life down for somebody, what greater honour can they hold in your heart, that you would give something so precious up to allow them to continue their own path?"- Me**


	7. Valerie Grey Revealed

Okay, so as I'm sure Valerie's confession confused people, I've included an excerpt to show what happened.

WARNING: VERY SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD!

Vlad Masters smiled diabolically. He had sent Ms. Grey out to collect some of Daniel's spilled blood. While a half-ghost was infertile, they could reproduce one way and one way only- blood from the chosen halfa could be taken, and mixed with saliva of the intended 'mother' and then injected directly into the bloodstream of the 'mother's' brachial artery (the vein in the bend of your arm). That would, for reasons still unknown, morph into sperm and automatically create a baby, every time.

The sputtering of a jet sled caught his attention and he turned with a soft smile, letting it reach his eyes. Danielle had fallen, as had his perfect son. But with a true female bearing Daniel's child, perhaps it would work. Sure, he would be old before the child could be completely molded, but enough would be done for his mark to have been left.

"Here, sir. Here's Phantom's blood, though I don't know what you are going to do with it." The bi-racial girl sneered at the vial of blue-green blood before clanking it hard on his desk.

Vladimir smiled cruelly. "My dear Ms. Grey, this is what I plan to do with it." Cackling, he turned into Vlad Plasmius. Entering her body, he decided to make her fully aware of what he was doing, and gave her access to the thoughts pertaining to his mission. Hearing her mouth let out a scream of "NO" he told her -using her own voice to do so- that she did not have a choice.

When the process was done, he wiped her energy and she unwillingly collapsed on the floor. Vlad laughed and exited Valerie Grey's body, picking her up and transporting her to her room.

Hours later, Valerie awoke with a scream of fear that sent her father running. "Vallie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She sobbed into her father's arms and clung to him in a way he hadn't seen her have in years, since she was three. "Vallie? You- you're scaring me, honey. What happened? Was it a ghost?" Valerie finally shook her head. "No, Daddy. Only a bad dream. Just a really, really bad dream."

"What kind of dream could it have been to have you so upset?"

"I was…violated. And you weren't there."

Damon's jaw set and he tightened his grip on his only child. "That will never happen. I will always, always be here for you, my daughter. And if I'm not there to protect you, you can be damn sure I'll avenge you. So don't you ever worry, my darling gem stone. I will always be here."

But a month later, with the positive pregnancy test glaring at her, that nightmare became a reality she couldn't face. And when Danny died two weeks later, her heart was heavier than any sixteen year olds should have been.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this explained some things. I wanted it to be a tragedy. I know what it is like to be pregnant at an early age, as I was raped at fifteen and got twin boys who I have managed to love deeply. I'm now married to the love of my life and we are expecting our first child, a daughter in April, and though I'm only seventeen (I readily admit she was the result of my fear and angst after a terrifying misdiagnosis of mom in June-July, but she is loved and ready for. My 'Gracie' – Linda-Grace JoAnn (Last Name Here) is the reason I get up every day now, and though I loved my mother with everything I had, and have for that matter, Gracie keep me smiling. Raising twin toddlers (now Mattheus and Gregg are 15 months old) is scary to add yet another member on our growing family especially with me going back to high school in a few days but any way… Sorry for babbling. I'll submit the next chapter in a few days. Keep smilin'!**


End file.
